


candle light

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Gen, he's a sweet ass mf, kita shinsuke is your boyfriend, miya twins are chaotic as always, uhh pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: you have an early christmas dinner with your boyfriend and some of his team members.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 27





	candle light

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr @ichorizaki

Having an early Christmas dinner with some of the members of Inarizaki’s volleyball club was as chaotic as you had expected it to be. The Miya twins were fighting over the remote control on the couch, bickering about which movie to play. Kita, Aran and yourself were busy in the kitchen heating up the food that everyone had brought along with them. Suna was egging on the twins, with Akagi and Ginjima laughing as they watched from the sidelines. Everyone on the team was so busy with their own families in preparation for the merry season so it was a surprise that there was a handful that turned up, anyway. Aran was the host that year like all the years before, seeing how his parents were busy even two weeks before Christmas. Now for him and the twins, it had become some sort of tradition among the three of them.

“Akagi, if I have to hear ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ one more time, I’m gonna lose it, I tell ya!” Atsumu yelled from the couch. You heard some more bickering between the four of them in the living room and you all but sighed heavily while checking the strength of the flame on the stove. They were an absolute handful, you knew that, but for some reason it just dawned upon you that their family members had to deal with that almost every day.

“I don’t care, I’m playing Mariah Carey,” Akagi drawled. The music got just a tad bit louder and you could only assume that he had increased the volume of the stereo in a childish attempt to spite the setter. Of course he would.

“Oi Tsumu, play The Nightmare Before Christmas, ya piece’a trash!” The grey-haired twin barked, battling once again for control over the remote. Atsumu was complaining about the alleged poor taste of movies, claiming that he’s always had the better taste in movies and therefore should be the rightful bearer of the remote for the time being. “I don’t care what you say, The Nightmare Before Christmas works for Christmas  _ and _ Halloween, so suck it up!”

“What are they even fighting about?” A sigh left your lips, the question not directed to anybody in particular in the kitchen. Aran was mixing the tea while your boyfriend, Kita, stirred the soup broth that Suna had brought.

“Lord knows at this point.” While Kita’s words were but a mumble under his breath, you heard them clearly and it elicited a soft laugh from you. “Thanks for coming, by the way.” You turned to him, raising an eyebrow as you stirred the fried rice carefully to make sure that it’s heated up evenly for consumption.

“Kita, there’s no need to thank me. This is exactly what I need before I spend a week with my relatives.” Your eyes flit back to the pot, your grip on the handle tightening.

“You need a headache before dealing with  _ another _ headache?” Aran appeared to your side and you elbowed him gently. Silence befell the three of you before erupting into calm laughter. It’s a lovely dynamic that the three of you have, being dubbed the parental figures since the three of you are the most reliable out of everyone else on the team. “It all smells great, I think we can start setting up the table now.”

“I don’t trust the twins with the glassware,” Kita sighed. The taller male was quick to react to that with a short laugh. “Maybe get Ginjima, he looks like he’s a heartbeat away from selling his soul to Satan.”

While Kita busied himself with summoning a helping hand to set up the table, you began scooping the soup into a shared serving bowl as Aran worked on delivering the main dishes to the table. Commotion and clamouring of excitement blurred with the cavalier brashness of the twins’ language as everyone began to take their seats. Only when you were done did you finally join everyone else, seated right in between Aran and Kita as always.

“ _ Thank you for the food! _ ” The sheer volume of the boys were enough to shake even the liquids on the table, a force of habit from their on-court shenanigans and cheers as a team. If just this handful was enough to make you sit back and take a breather, you couldn’t imagine the entirety of the team. Everyone began digging in with Kita and Aran being the ones to help with the servings while you helped with pouring the iced tea into everyone’s glasses.

“Y/N, do you want some beef?” Your boyfriend was quick to attend to you as soon as he was done with his teammates and you muttered a thank you to Aran who served you some of the fried rice. Turning with the intention to look at what Kita was referring to, you were met with his earthen eyes that just seemed to soften every time he looked at you. A smile graced your features upon finally registering that he was referring to the stir-fried beef that Akagi’s mom had made him bring along to the dinner party.

“Sure, Kita.” He was careful in the way that he gave you a spoonful of the side dish, making sure that you were happy with the amount by looking at you and gauging your reactions. “Thank you, my love.” While his smiles were rare, they never were with you. Moments as such elicited the gentlest of a smile to blossom on his face. He leans forward to give you a quick peck on the cheek.

Dinner went as swimmingly as it could with the twins’ constant bickering over who gets the remaining share of which food. Sometimes Suna would be the perpetrator and steal from Osamu’s plate from where he had strategically sat down to his left while his twin was on his right. Even after that and it was time to clean the dishes, Ginjima was the one who had volunteered his hand to help out so you, Kita and Aran could catch a break. He had dragged Osamu along with him as well as Akagi and Suna so that the twins could catch a break from each other even if it was just for a mere fifteen minutes.

You were cuddled up to Kita on the couch, his arm slung over your shoulders and your own hands playing with his free hand on your laps. You weren’t exactly paying much attention to what was being shown on the television and you were sure that neither was your boyfriend for his piercing gaze was on you the entire time. His attention was far on something nearer to him and it was you. Turning your gaze and attention onto him, he was already looking back at you with that shy smile of his.

“Hey, you,” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes, the smile on your face growing bigger by the second and you pressed your lips to his. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” He was chasing after your own lips for a second kiss but caught himself before he got lost in your everything. That was just the magic of you, always reeling him in with your beauty and that stunning smile of yours; everything about you was but a never-ending bliss that he felt privileged to be able to call you his.

“You’re just the best boyfriend in the world.” His smile only grew wider at your words that tasted sweeter than the honey his grandmother had harvested earlier that week back at the family farm.

“We should do this again sometime soon,” you suggested. He hummed in response, the calloused hand that was cradled by your own soft ones reaching up to brush the hair from your face.

“With the team?” He offered, and you playfully smacked his chest.

“Just us two, silly.” Kita’s gaze fell upon your face, wandering all over until he met your eyes once again.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll cook whatever you want.”

Thus with the promise of a dinner date sometime that week, you sidled up to him and got comfortable in your position on the couch. The ones who got dragged into cleaning the dishes were finally done and have hijacked the couch, jumping into the empty space and fighting for an optimal seat where they could see the television properly. Atsumu was unfortunately banished to the floor with Akagi, resorting to sitting on seat cushions while Aran decided on what movie to watch.

Even with the rowdiness of the volleyball players around you, you were completely at peace in your own little bubble at the far end of the couch with your boyfriend. In a way, he’s the only salvation left for you before you have to spend an entire week with your family, immediate relatives included. You wouldn’t have had it any other way. He may just be a candle light in your otherwise dull life, but he shone brighter than any star and sun in the universe and you couldn’t be more thankful to have such a wonderful man be yours.


End file.
